The Awakening
by Mylari
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic. This story takes place during the events of Summit Meeting from the original Lion Voltron series. Keith has to save Allura from Lotor and is injured in the process. What led up to the injury and what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - revised 4/16/14 for better flow and formatting.

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

* * *

Before the floor to ceiling windows, stands a solitary dark haired figure clad in pale blue pajamas. The possibility of sleep has long since been disregarded. Voltron's commander is no stranger to insomnia. It has been a constant companion in his life, slumber's peaceful release often remaining just beyond his grasp. The events of the day weigh heavily on him. Replaying themselves whenever his eyes close, they provide him with more questions than answers. Thinking back over the afternoon, he tries for what seems like the millionth time to figure out what went wrong. His dark eyes close as he reviews what happened one more time…

* * *

He orders the team to fly out to the plateau for practice as they had so many times before. Everything seems normal and routine; he notices nothing unusual during the flight out. A quick run-down of the session's itinerary complete, Keith pulls Allura to the side wanting a private word. He reminds her of the constant danger their enemies pose to the planet in general and the added risk she assumes as part of the team. "You have a larger responsibility to the people. They don't want you risking your life. So is being a part of Voltron all that important?"

His sable eyes search her blue ones as he gently puts his hands on her shoulders. Conflicting emotions wage war within his mind. He loves having her on the team and relishes their time together training, but he also wants to keep her tucked away safe and sound. The Commander wants the valiant Blue Lion pilot adding her fierce determination to the force. The man, however, wants to keep the woman he cares for out of harm's way. Lately he is ever more aware of the feelings he harbors for her deep within his heart. He wonders how long he can keep them buried…

"Only the most important thing in the universe to me. Do you want me?" The possible double entendre behind her simple question nearly draws a confession of his feelings right there.

"We want ya and we need ya!" He bites back the other words remaining on the tip of his tongue. Gods does he want her… And need her… He fights the urge to pull her close and kiss her. Instead he grins at this inner realization and makes an impulsive decision knowing how happy it will make her. "It's time to begin your training in Black Lion. I'll take Blue for the rest of today's session." Seeing the smile that lights up her whole face makes him giddy.

Keith settles into the Blue Lion. When he sees that she doesn't immediately launch with the rest of the team, his heart drops into his stomach, the joy of moments ago forgotten. "Princess?" He fights the urge to land in order to check on her, suddenly all too keenly aware of how much she has come to mean to him.

Her answer comes shortly thereafter and he releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Keith struggles to regain his composure. Allura's a qualified pilot and he needs to trust her abilities. She's fine, but the controls won't respond, she thinks there's something wrong with them. He offers advice, his mind racing to understand what the problem could be. The controls for Black Lion worked perfectly when they flew out to the plateau. Panic begins to form in his gut. Once she's finally able to coax a response from the lion, it merely runs at full speed, ramming head first into a rocky outcropping. The lion lies awkwardly on the ground and Keith finds his heart is in his throat. He immediately tries to contact her in order to assess her condition. She responds to his frantic inquiries with reassurances that she's alright. Before he can call an end to the experiment and take Black Lion's controls back from her, she's off again only to repeat the actions and results of her first attempt at flight. This time she doesn't reply when he tries to raise her on the com.

Panic overcomes reason and Keith lands Blue Lion next to the prone form of Black Lion. His only thoughts are of her and making sure that she's alright. Frantically, he races into the cockpit without even a word to the rest of his team. Seeing the princess's unconscious form, he falls to his knees calling her name desperately. "Allura!" When she doesn't react, he tenderly lifts her into his arms, fighting back tears as he cradles her to his chest. Standing up slowly and carefully, he carries her to the Blue Lion. Gently laying her on the floor of the cabin, he jumps into the pilot seat and opens a communication line to the rest of the force as he lifts off. "Allura's been knocked out. I have her in Blue with me and am takin' her back to the castle. You three tow Black in and start diagnostics. I wanna know what happened! There was nothing unusual on the trip out here." His voice is strained and raw with emotion. The other three lions immediately converge on Black's crumpled form as their distraught captain races to the castle with the Princess.

Doctor Gorma's medical staff is waiting as he lands the Blue Lion and carries Allura in to the castle. Taking in his frantic expression, no one bothers to ask him to put her on the gurney for the trip to the hospital wing. They have to pry his fingers loose from Allura's still body in order to examine her, knowing full well that they will need to work around his hovering form. Finishing, they assure him that the Princess will be fine and just needs to rest. Keith reluctantly leaves her bedside and makes his way to the repair bay looking for answers. He needs to find out what happened, needs to think of something other than his fear of losing her. Walking in, he raises his voice and asks the room at large, "Hey Pidge, you find anything yet?"

"Nothing so far skipper, but Hunk and I are still running tests. How's the Princess?" Worry is evident in his teammate's voice.

"She'll be fine. Thankfully nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. She just needs to spend a little time in bed resting. For now she's sleeping quietly."

"That's great news, Keith. I was worried after that last impact," relief flooding into Pidge's tone.

"You and me both, Pidge, you and me both…" His voice wavers and grows quiet as he utters that heartfelt admission to the youngest member of his team. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it through his pursed lips, he turns to leave the bay. "Keep me informed of your progress and contact me if you find the glitch. I'm going to go review the flight recordings and see if I can find anything useful that way."

"You betcha! We'll figure it out Keith!" Pidge bends back to the console in front of him and studies the readings as his commander quietly slips out.

After an hour of reviewing the flight logs, Keith still can't find any reason for the malfunction. Stopping to check on the Princess, he finds her still sleeping peacefully. After reassuring himself that she is alright, he decides to try and get some rest himself. Impulsively, he bends down and kisses her cheek. "Sleep well Princess." He gently caresses her face and then slowly straightens back up.

After contemplating and then dismissing the lounge chair across the room, he slips out the door making his way to his room and his own bed. When sleep refuses to come, he chooses to try and calm his mind with the view in the observation room…

* * *

Opening his eyes, Keith returns to the present once again. He lifts his head to stare out the window and is surprised to see a figure run from the castle into the surrounding forest. His eyes widen in shock when he realizes that the figure is clad in a pink flight suit. "She should be in bed. Where is she goin' in the middle of the night?" His voice echoes in the empty room as he turns from the window. He races off to change clothing before following her, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach once again.

* * *

She isn't careful about covering her trail and he tracks her path easily. His long strides allow him to catch up to the princess just in time to rescue her from Lotor's grasp. Keith pulls her behind him protectively. Acting as a barrier to block her from the Prince of Doom, he turns his head and urges, "Allura run back to the safety of the castle. I'll hold him off."

"Come with me, Keith!" She pleads frantically.

"Allura, GO!" He repeats his order to her. Unable to control himself, his frustration comes through in his biting tone. She's quickly becoming a distraction he can't afford. He needs to know she is safely away in order to concentrate on Lotor. She clenches her jaw and swallows any further argument at the authority in his voice. Turning reluctantly, she leaves him behind to face her would be abductor.

Lotor manages to block his first few shots as Allura takes flight back to the castle. A noise from the direction she ran off in catches Keith's attention. He turns to look, her safety more important to him than his own. Lotor takes advantage of the opening to attack, rending his opponent's chest wide open. The evil prince runs off leaving the commander's prone form behind. Fighting the darkness that threatens to overwhelm him, Keith struggles to his feet. One thought races through his mind: Allura! He has to make sure she is safe, nothing else matters to him. With intense concentration, he slowly takes one tentative step after other…

A few minutes later he spies Haggar's blue cat threatening Allura in a small clearing. Keith fires at it but misses, his shots wild and uncontrollable due to the pain searing through him. As the cat makes its escape, Allura turns to face her rescuer in relief. As soon as she sees him, her face takes on a stricken look and she races to his side. "Keith!" He thinks he hears more than fear in her voice. At that same moment, his strength finally fails. His legs buckle, no longer able to support his weight. Her arms slow his fall as the world fades to black around him…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - revised 4/16/14 for better flow and formatting.

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

* * *

It had happened again. Keith saved her from Lotor by risking his life for hers. This time was different though, the injury he sustained was severe. She had to call for help in order to get him back to the castle. Allura closes her eyes and the scene plays out before her again…

* * *

The witch Haggar's blue cat has her cornered in the forest as she flees back to the castle while Keith holds off Lotor. Just as the cat is about to strike with teeth and claws, laser blasts chase it from the small clearing. Looking up in relief, Allura's expression changes almost immediately to one of panic. It's Keith, but he's hurt; his tunic sliced from left shoulder to his waist on the opposite side. His face is pale, his torn shirt bloody. He starts to make his way to her, but his strength finally gives out and he begins to fall. Acting on instinct, Allura drops to her knees and manages to keep her captain and protector from hitting the ground. She cradles his head to her chest and begins to cry. His face is pale and his breathing ragged. She needs to get him back to the castle. She reaches for the communicator at his belt and calls for help…

* * *

The doctors work on him for what seems like hours, days, eternity. She feels lost and alone, her brain incapable of forming coherent thoughts. Sitting with the rest of the team in the sterile waiting room, she can't bring herself to join in on their half-hearted conversation. The princess can do nothing but stare blankly and jump every time a door opens.

Hunk paces looking for something to hit, something to vent his anger on, but the room offers nothing to absorb the energy of the large man. "I just wish they'd tell us something already! What could be taking so long?" he demands of the room at large as he falls into a nearby chair.

On the other side of the utilitarian room, Lance sits on an uncomfortable plastic chair, his eyes on Allura. "Princess, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably in there telling the doctors how to stitch him up. You know how reluctant he is to let anyone else do something for him." Lance gets up and strides over to Allura's side. When she doesn't even acknowledge his approach, he sits down beside her and gently reaches his hand around her shoulders. Finally, she realizes that he is there and any remaining composure she has melts away. Her head falls to his shoulder and the tears that she has been battling to keep in stream from her eyes. He reaches up to stroke her blonde hair in an attempt to comfort his worried friend.

"Lance, this is all my fault… He wouldn't have been there if not for me… He was always there to protect me… What will I do without him?" She looks up at him and her bright blue eyes are dimmed with sorrow, shiny with tears. Sniffling, she wipes the back of her hand across her nose and stares at the floor again.

Lance looks at her and feels his heart break for his friend. "Allura, don't say things like that. He'll be fine. Keith's a fighter. You know that. Trust me when I tell you, he would never leave you unprotected… You know how seriously he takes that responsibility. Remember the time I offered to serve as your guard on that trip into the village?" he says with a smirk.

She lets out a reluctant giggle at the memory. "Yeah, you'd have thought I told him that I was taking Lotor as my escort… He really doesn't delegate well, does he?"

"That control freak? Heh, no… His sense of responsibility and duty are too deeply ingrained for him to totally trust anyone else with the things he is most concerned about."

Something in his tone makes her look up at him sharply. What could he mean by that? Could Keith have feelings for her other than friendship, duty, and responsibility? Could he feel for her the way she was just beginning to realize that she felt for him? The way she'd felt for quite some time if she were truly honest with herself. "Lance, do you know something that you're not telling me?"

"Who me? No, I don't *know* anything per se, but I know Keith." Under his breath he adds "maybe better than he does…" Lance gives her a comforting squeeze and then looks up as the doctor comes through the door leading to the patient wing. "So doc, what's the good news? Are you ready to release Keith so he can give orders to us instead of to you and your staff?"

"Keith's injuries were quite severe. There was a lot of damage that we had to repair… We've done what we can for now. However he hasn't regained consciousness, so he's not completely out of the woods yet. You can go and see him if you'd like…" The doctor motions towards the door he'd come through and steps aside to avoid the stampede as the rest of the Voltron force rushes to their fallen leader's bedside, lead by a streak of pink and gold.

One by one, they enter his room taking up positions around his bed. Allura races straight to the chair by his right shoulder. Her eyes fill with tears again as she takes in his prone form. His breathing is shallow; his forehead is beaded with sweat. She notices a small bowl of water and a washcloth on the bedside table. Removing the washcloth from the bowl she twists out the excess water, folding the cloth neatly and placing it on his forehead. Tenderly, she strokes his cheek and traces the line of his jaw. Letting her hand fall from his face, she reaches down and holds his right hand between both of hers, just staring at his fingers. She sits like that for hours, unmoving except to occasionally remoisten and replace the washcloth on his forehead.

The room remains silent except for the sounds of breathing, medical machinery, and Allura's sniffling sobs. "It's getting late. You all should be getting some rest too. Exhausting yourselves will not help him heal. Lance, Pidge, Hunk you're asleep with your eyes open. Go to bed now, Doctor's orders." One by one the boys stand and slowly begin to make their way to their own quarters in a trancelike state. "Princess, that goes for you too…" The doctor says to her quietly.

"No… I won't leave him," she responds, tearing her gaze from Keith and facing the doctor. "I owe him that much and so much more…"

"I'll have a cot brought in for you. At least *try* to get some sleep…" The doctor leaves and silently signals to the orderly waiting with a cot just outside the door. Wheeling it in, he leaves it on the far side of the room, her reply to the doctor coming as no surprise to anyone.

Allura knows that she won't make use of the bed and only agrees so that they will leave. How can she be expected to sleep when every time she closes her eyes all she can see is Keith collapsing into her arms? Once again, the tears begin to flood her eyes and stream down her face. She always knew that she cared for him, but until she saw him so helpless she didn't realize how deeply those feelings ran. She always assumed he would be there for her. Her friend, savior, leader, teacher… But now she can't escape the thought that she wants more… She wants… no… *needs* him to come back to her.

* * *

Her eyes open to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She is in an awkward position – seated on a chair with her head down on something in front of her. She starts to sit up only to find that her body is stiff and her head feels like it was stuffed with straw from crying. Her surroundings come into focus and with it the events of the prior day come flooding back. It had happened after all. She had hoped it was just a bad dream. When had she fallen asleep? *How* had she fallen asleep? Taking in the rest of the room, she sees that someone has been in and left her a breakfast tray. On it she finds a note:

"I figured you wouldn't make it to the dining room, but you still need to eat Princess. I'll keep Hunk and Pidge busy today so you can stay with Keith and no one will bother you. Since I doubt you'll join us for lunch either, I'll be back with another tray later. – Lance"

A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she reads the note and she is touched by her friend's thoughtfulness. She nibbles on a slice of toast and then returns to her vigil by Keith's bedside. "Keith, please come back to me," she whispers softly. "I need you. Please don't leave me…" She continues to murmur to him as the tears slide down her face. She sits next to him on the bed and leans down to stroke his hair. A smile crosses her face as she tries to push the thick black locks from his face only to have them spring right back into place. When a single tear falls from her chin to land on his cheek, she gently wipes it away. Without thinking, she acts upon an impulse that she suddenly has. Slowly and tenderly, she bends further down and places the gentlest of kisses on his lips. Unable to help herself she lets her lips linger on his. When she finally sits back up, she thinks she sees the hint of a smile turn up the corners of his mouth. Turning at a noise in the hallway, she looks back only to decide that she was imagining things.

The next few hours pass uneventfully with the princess sitting watch over her protector. Occasionally a member of the medical staff comes in, reads the monitors around his bedside, updates his chart, and leaves. By midmorning the doctor tries again to shoo her from the room. He reminds her that there is no telling how long it will take Keith to come around after the trauma his body has gone through and that rest really is the best thing for him right now. But there is no convincing her to leave his side. She has always known that he cared for her and hid the depth of those feelings, or at least thought he did. Now she wonders if those feelings are even more than she realized. She is startled from her reverie by the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway. She turns to find Lance standing there with a tray piled high with food.

"Nanny figured you wouldn't have touched your breakfast and told me I wasn't allowed back until you'd eaten lunch if I valued my life. Since I plan to live through the day, you're going to have to eat or be force fed…" he chuckles as he places the tray on Keith's bedside table. "So princess, which is it going to be?" His eyes dance as he picks up a fork threateningly.

She chuckles and smiles in return as she picks up a piece of fruit from the tray. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, Lance."

"Good," he replies, thinking about how relieved he is to see her smile again. "You really should take a break, Allura. I can sit with him while you go take a nap or something."

"No. I am going to be the first person he sees when he wakes up. If not he'll worry that he failed to keep me safe," she teases.

They both chuckle and help themselves to the feast he brought in. The rest of the day passes quietly as the other members of the team take turns sitting with the princess as she watches over Keith. They all try to engage her in small talk about past adventures and misadventures with their commander. She participates but won't give in to any attempts to get her to take a break from her vigil.

* * *

The next morning she awakens with her head slumped on the side of his bed once again. As she sits up and starts to stretch out her stiffness, she finds that someone had draped a blanket across her shoulders during the night. A small smile crosses her face at the kind gesture, knowing that Lance was likely behind it. She is silently thankful for his friendship, appreciative of his brotherly attention and the comfort it brings her.

She settles back into her chair as another day of waiting begins. After the third day, she notices that the doctor seems less pleased with the readings on the medical monitors. Worried, she confronts him. "Doctor, he *is* getting better right? He should be waking up anytime now right? Doctor?"

He looks away from her and sighs. Turning back, he looks her in the eyes before giving her the latest update. "He's mainly unchanged. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but we were really hoping for some improvement by now. If he doesn't start to show signs of regaining consciousness soon, we're going to have to look into other treatment options. This coma is lasting longer than I like."

After the doctor leaves, Allura resumes her seat at his bedside again. She holds his hand in both of hers and brings it to her lips. "Keith, *please* come back to me. I need you to wake up already. We all miss you… *I* miss you…" she whispers into his fingers. She places a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, then rises from the chair and sits next to him on the bed. Once again she attempts to move his stubborn tresses from his forehead before giving up and holding them aside so she can place a kiss there as well. Slowly she moves down his face trailing a line of tiny kisses down the bridge of his nose until she gets to his lips. She softly cradles his cheek in her hand and bends down to tenderly kiss his mouth. She almost jumps up guiltily when she feels movement from him before realizing that he is trying to kiss her back.

She pulls back an inch or so and whispers to him. "That's it… Wake up sleepy head." She leans in again and picks up where she left off. This time she is sure she feels return pressure from his lips. Allura decides to see just how responsive he is as she gently tries to part his lips with hers. She feels him relax his jaw and move into the kiss. She nearly shouts for joy when she feels his arm reach up and touch her gently. Reluctantly she breaks the kiss and sits back up. Her eyes open and she looks to his face in time to see his eyes flutter open and try to focus on hers. In that moment, as his onyx orbs lock onto her azure ones, she knows that nothing will be the same again and that she can't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

* * *

Darkness, pain, burning… These are the only sensations in Keith's world. Breathing is difficult and he prays for the torture to end. Please just make the agony go away. Just when he thinks he can take no more, an image flashes before him. He sees a beautiful face surrounded by golden blonde hair and dominated by sparkling blue eyes lean over him. He watches as the sparkle dims and is replaced by sorrow and tears. His own pain is forgotten, all he can think of is easing her hurt. Reaching up, he caresses her cheek then meets her lips in a gentle kiss…

It seems like only seconds later that he's alone again, grateful that the unbearable pain has receded. Sighing, a smile crosses his face before oblivion sets in once more. Time has no meaning in this place. How long has been here? How long since he dreamed of kissing her? Has it been a minute, an hour, a day? He wonders but has no way to know. He says a thankful prayer that even though the pain has increased again, it is still nowhere near the intensity he experienced earlier.

Once more he dreams of her lips on his. The distraction dulls the pain, forcing it away until all that is left is a dull ache. Her lips start to withdraw but he doesn't want it to end. He never wants it to end. He tries to hold her mouth with his, to no avail. A soft voice filters through the fog surrounding him. Could it really be her? He can't make out the words, but grows more convinced that it is her voice that he hears. Her lips touch his again, but it is fleeting and they are gone as quickly as they arrived. He wants more. He *needs* more…

* * *

Dark eyes try to open, but the room is too bright and they quickly close again. Another attempt - this time they manage to remain half lidded, unfocused. As the injured captain waits for his vision to clear, he takes a mental survey of his body. He encounters a feeling of discomfort and constriction across his chest. His eyes finally win the battle and remain open. When the clouds finally disperse, the eyes he dreamed about are revealed. Beautiful blue eyes dance in joy and he can't help but smile back at her.

"..'lura?" His voice is a broken whisper allowing only the second half of her name to escape his lips. She smiles, liking the idea of him using that nickname for her. Keith struggles to sit up, emitting a gasp and hiss as pain erupts through his battered body. He wonders what on Arus happened to him. Did he lose a bet and let Hunk use him as a punching bag? There are more aches than he would have ever thought possible – his midsection is on fire. Blinking, he barely holds back the tears that spring unbidden to his onyx orbs. Breaking eye contact with the princess, he looks around the room and tries to get his bearings. The hospital wing? What is he doing here? "Wha' happened?" he finally manages to utter.

Allura bends over and gently strokes his cheek, relief evident in her features. Keith leans into her soothing touch and looks up into her eyes again. There is concern etched onto her countenance as she searches his face for something. "What's the last thing you remember Keith?"

Eyes closed, he tries to remember. Images form in his head, flashes of things without order or meaning. Lotor, Haggar's blue cat, Allura's eyes clouded with fear, phantom kisses… he tries to make sense of it all. "Not much. I chased you into the forest only to find Lotor harassing you. I think I ordered you back to the castle though you refused to go." He raises an eyebrow and frowns at her. She blushes and drops her gaze. "I thought I heard you scream and turned to look for you. The next thing I remember is pulling myself to my feet and trying to find you. I shot at the cat, there was a sense of falling, then blackness. After that there is nothing but feelings and images. Probably just dreams. How long was I out anyway?"

She hesitates, not wanting to answer him. "What kind of dreams?" She avoids answering his question by asking one of her own.

"Allura, how long?" He insists in the most commanding voice he can muster. He struggles to catch her gaze, trying not to grimace at the pain the movement causes.

"Three days", she whispers. "Now, you answer my question. What kind of dreams?" Three days!? His mind screams at him in disbelief. Just how badly was he hurt and why is she so interested in his dreams? Could he have said something in his sleep?

"Nothing substantial, mostly just sensations. Feelings of intense pain and burning that I thought would never end." He tries to gauge her expression before continuing. She looks at him encouragingly and he decides to continue. "And then when I didn't think I could take it anymore, you were there with a soothing touch to ease the pain."

"What kind of touch?" It's like she's expecting something, what *did* he say in his sleep?

A black eyebrow is raised and her question countered with one of his. "Did I do or say something while I was unconscious that I should be apologizing for?"

Her face turns bright pink and he wonders if there was more to the visions than just dreams. "I was worried that I was going to lose you… The injury was pretty bad…" her voice trails off as she wrings her hands. He waits for her to continue but she doesn't. She's holding back tears and he wants nothing more than to comfort her. What on Arus happened while he was out?

"Is it that important for me to tell you about the rest of the dream sensations?" She nods wordlessly and swallows. He takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it is as waves of pain course through his body again. At his grimace, the tears fall from her eyes. "Hey… I'm OK, just didn't realize I couldn't take a deep breath." He can't bear seeing that look on her face. As he gets himself back under control, she strokes his cheek once more. "Fine, in my dream…" He swallows and tries to find the words to describe the sensations. "Well… I felt…" He grits his teeth and sighs, "Please don't laugh or take this the wrong way, Princess… I know this is going to sound a little strange. But I could have sworn it felt like you kissed me and it relieved some of my pain." His head turns away, no longer able to meet her gaze.

"A... a... a kiss? Like this?" Her voice takes on a husky whisper and she gently turns his head back to her before brushing a feather light kiss across his lips.

This time the captain is the one who turns pink. "Y-y-yes." He manages to stammer out. A slow smile spreads across her face.

"And it helped reduce the pain?" At his nod her smile grows. "Did it work this time, now that you are awake?" He just blinks at her, not comprehending exactly what she is asking.

"Are you telling me that I didn't dream those kisses? That they really happened?" His sable gaze searches her eyes and tries to read the answer there. She nods and blushes. All he can think is that he finally got to kiss her and he wasn't even really there…

"You didn't say whether it worked now or not…" She moves closer and he's trapped in those eyes. Weakly he lifts an arm and pulls her head the rest of the way down to his waiting lips. As their mouths meet, there is nothing else. All thoughts of pain disappear until they break apart and she leans her head on his bandaged chest. A hiss escapes from his clenched teeth before it can be stopped and she jerks up with a look of panic on her face. "I'm so sorry…"

His heart breaks to see her in such pain. "It's ok, I'm fine." He gives her a lopsided grin that looks like it belongs on the face of the Red Lion's pilot. She smiles back suppressing a giggle.

Before either of them can say another word, there is a soft knock at the door and Lance comes strolling in with a tray of food. "Alright Princess, food delivery. You know the rules." He makes his way over near the bed.

He hasn't realized that Keith is awake yet, so the captain smirks and with a wink to the princess states, "It's about time. I'm starving!" Lance almost drops the tray at the sound of Keith's voice, just barely able to control himself.

"Keith! It's so good to see you back in the land of the living! I was worried that we were going to have to move the Princess's room in here with you." Allura blushes and Keith looks from one to the other of them questioningly. Lance, obviously sensing some confusion snickers. "She hasn't left your side since the doctor let her in here. It was all we could do to pry her off you long enough for the med staff to patch you up."

Keith looks back to her but she avoids his eyes. "I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up. I was afraid that you would think that you failed to protect me otherwise." Her voice drops to a soft whisper, "And I was worried about you…" She picks at imaginary lint on his blanket as her eyes flicker to his for a fraction of a second before she looks away again.

Keith doesn't know how to react to this. He can't quite reconcile the fact that this woman who haunts his dreams might have feelings for him as well. His brain still feels muddled and he finds himself fighting to stay awake. Meanwhile, his body reacts to the smells from Lance's tray, as his stomach growls to rival Black Lion. At the same time a yawn escapes him. His visitors start laughing and he can't help but join in, until the pain it generates convinces him otherwise.

As he waits for the agony to recede and for his breathing to return to normal, Lance goes to get the doctor. Allura holds his hand gently stroking it. He concentrates on the feel of her fingers, letting it distract and calm him. He smiles up at her and reaches up with his other hand to stroke her cheek.

Doctor Gorma precedes Lance into the room and stops before the bed. A feeling of deja vu takes hold of the doctor as he realizes that for the third time in as many days he's going to have to work on one of these two while the other clings on for dear life. He sighs and resigns himself to the task ahead, a small smile trying to curve his lips. "Keith, good to see you awake again young man. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, hungry… wishing I could move or take a deep breath without bringing tears to my eyes. But happy to be here." He doesn't look away from Allura as he answers the doctor.

"Good, that's how you should feel right about now. Let me take a look at your wound and then I'll get you some pain killers. You should have just enough time to eat some of the fruit that Lance brought before they kick in fully."

The doctor manages to scoot Allura off the bed and she goes to stand next to Lance while Keith is examined. Lance drapes his arm across her shoulders and whispers softly to her, "See I told you he'd be OK. He would never leave you."

She turns and hugs him. Pulling back she looks up and smiles at him. "Thank you, Lance. For everything. For the trays of food, the encouragement, I really appreciate all of it. You're the finest best friend either of us could have ever asked for. I don't know what I would have done without you to help me through the last few days."

Lance blushes and then playfully swipes his fist against her chin. "Anything for you, kiddo." He winks at her and twirls her around to face the bed before giving her a gentle shove towards Keith. "Go on. Feed him some fruit before he falls asleep. I'll go spread the good word around the castle… Speaking of news… You might want to think about how you are going to break this to Nanny and Coran…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks to everyone here and on KAEX for encouraging me to continue and answering all my crazy questions. Special mention to Paulina Ann for sharing my childhood crush, Flora for her gorgeous artwork, Cubbie for all the KA love, and everyone else who has been there to support me in my adventure into fanfic writing!

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head...

* * *

Lance leaves the medical wing with a bounce in his step. Keith was finally awake again and things could start getting back to normal. Well not *quite* back to normal. Things certainly were going to be different between Keith and Allura from now on. If anyone doubted that there were buried feeling between the captain and the princess, their recent trips to the hospital wing took care of that. Even Nanny and Coran had to have some clue about the way that those two feel about each other now. As happy as he was for his friends, Lance didn't envy them the confrontation they were due to have over this.

This wasn't the time to dwell on the challenges facing his best friends though. He needs to let everyone know that Keith had finally woken up. He makes his way to Castle Control and finds Coran manning the desk. "Hey Coran, can you call Pidge and Hunk in here please? I have some great news!"

"Of course, Lance. I'll summon them right now." Turning back to the console, Coran presses a few buttons and waits for an answer from the other members of the Voltron Force. Within seconds there is an answering tone through the com unit. Before Coran can react, Lance reaches past him to press a button and practically yells into the unit. "Guys, c'mon down to Castle Control. I need to talk to ya both right away!" He disconnects without waiting for a response.

Waiting for Hunk and Pidge to arrive feels like five of the longest minutes in Lance's life. He can't stand still and bounces on the balls of his feet. He tries to put a serious look on his face but fails miserably. At last his two teammates finally arrive to find a grinning Lance practically dancing in place next to Coran.

"Lance, what's up? Is everything ok?" Hunk looks at his friend with concern and confusion evident on his face.

Pidge tilts his head to the side, studying Lance's antics. "Hunk, I think the pressure of taking over for Keith has finally caused him to snap."

Lance can't take it anymore and his smile now takes over his whole face. "Funny, Pidge. No, I haven't snapped. As a matter of fact, I think I've done a great job of filling in for the captain so far. And I've been doing a pretty good job of keeping the princess sane too." He sticks his tongue out at the others and crosses his arms on his chest. "Just for that I may decide not tell you my news after all." He pouts, lifts his face to the ceiling, and turns on his heel as if to leave the room insulted.

"OK, OK… I take it back. You've been an inspiration to us all." Pidge deadpans as he rolls his eyes at Lance's back. "Now spill it before you burst, Lance." Pidge manages to get a contrite look on his face before the Red Lion pilot turns around again, but is visibly dying to find out what has Lance so worked up.

"Oh, alright." Lance's smile is back and his eyes are dancing. "Keith's woken up." He says it so matter-of-factly that it takes a minute to register in the faces of Hunk, Pidge, and Coran.

They all start speaking at once, causing Lance to whistle loudly in an attempt to restore the peace. "If you all talk at the same time, I can't understand a word of it. One at a time, if you please…" Lance smirks as they all stand before him in silence. "Or better yet, I'll just tell you what I know. I went to bring Allura her lunch tray. When I walked in he was awake and talking with the princess. He was in a lot of pain though, so Doc Gorma gave him some pain killers. When I left Allura was feeding him some fruit for lunch and then the meds were going to let him sleep some more. That's really all I know so far…"

"Sleep some more? He's been out cold for three days! How tired can he be?" Hunk looks bewildered at the concept.

"Hunk, sleep is part of the body's healing mechanism. I'm sure if sleeping again was bad, the doctor wouldn't have given him the medication." Coran points out to Hunk.

Pidge makes a face and blurts out, "Race ya to Keith's room!" before he takes off running down the hallway.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lance and Hunk yell and immediately give chase.

"Gentlemen! A little decorum please!" Coran calls after them, his voice trailing off as he realizes that he's speaking to an empty room. He sighs, shakes his head and starts off down another hallway to share the happy news with Nanny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allura is sitting on the side of Keith's bed holding his hand in her lap and watching him sleep when the rest of the team comes charging into the room. She looks over at the commotion, puts a finger to her lips, and utters a quiet "Shhhh…" to the over exuberant trio. "He just fell asleep. Keep the noise down." She turns back to the slumbering captain, an expression of contentment on her face.

"Aw, he finally wakes up after three days and we missed it." Pidge flops into a chair with a pout.

"I'm sure he'll wake up again soon, lil buddy!" Hunk puts his hand on the younger man's shoulder sympathetically.

Lance stands leaning against the wall, hands in his jacket pockets, watching the princess as she occasionally reaches up to touch Keith's face gently. He looks over at the tray on the bedside table and narrowing his eyes, does a quick mental inventory. "Princess, did you eat anything? I don't think there is enough missing from that tray to have fed both of you." He pushes himself off the wall and saunters over to the tray.

Allura, lost in her contemplation of Keith, starts when Lance pokes her with a fork. "Huh, wha? Lance!" She looks at him with a scowl.

"You know the rules missy! You eat or I force feed you. There isn't enough missing from this tray for both of you to have eaten." He raises his eyebrow. "C'mon, Allura, he's fine. He woke up and you got to be the first person he saw. How about taking a break now? Go take a nap while he sleeps. I promise we'll wake you when he does. But you need to eat and rest too."

She sighs and looks back at Keith's sleeping face. "I don't wanna leave him." She reaches out to stroke his cheek again.

"Coran knows he's awake now. I'm sure he's on his way here, and he probably stopped to get Nanny too. Do you want to be here sitting on Keith's bed and touching his face with that look on yours when they get here? Think about it, do you really want to have this conversation with them here and now while Keith's sleeping and can't help you?" He looks her in the eye, his expression serious.

She heaves a resigned sigh as the truth in his words registers. "You're right Lance. I don't want to have that conversation with them when he can't be part of it. You promise that you'll let me know the second his eyes open?"

"Promise. Now, do you want to eat some of this or do you want to hit the dining room?"

She giggles and points to the tray. "I'll have what's already here."

"Alright. Next question. Can you feed yourself or do you need me to help you?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

"What would you do if I actually asked you to feed me?" There is a mischievous glint in her eyes as she answers him.

"I'd pull up a chair and feed you. Though I'd have to guess it wouldn't be as much fun for me as feeding Keith was for you." He snickers back at her.

She turns bright red and reaches for the fork in his hand. "Give me that." He chuckles as he passes her the fork and holds the tray out for her. After eating enough to satisfy Lance, she puts the fork down on the tray.

"Now Princess, time for you to get some rest. Want me to walk you to your room?" He stands up still holding the tray. "I have to go drop this off anyway." He holds his free hand out to her and helps her off the bed. He clears his throat and nods at her other hand which is still clasping Keith's. He leans in to whisper in her ear, "You're going to have to let go of his hand, Your Highness…"

She looks down and letting go of Keith's hand, watches it drop back to the bed. Leaning down she whispers in his ear, "Sleep well, I'll be back as soon as you wake up. I promise." She kisses his cheek as she stands back up. "Ok, Lance, let's go."

* * *

Giving up on their own conversation as Lance approaches the princess, Pidge and Hunk watch the whole scene play out before them. Once Lance leads Allura out of the room, they look at each other in shock.

"I knew they liked each other, but I never thought they'd finally do something about it…" Hunk shakes his head in disbelief.

"You know how he reacts every time she gets hurt or in trouble. He's never kept his concern for her hidden all that well. And well, if there were any doubts about her feelings, I'm pretty sure her recent refusal to leave his side erased those." Pidge shrugs wistfully. "I guess the only time I'll get to kiss her is when I kiss the bride." He giggles softly.

"They do make a cute couple…" Hunk trails off when he hears a sound in the hallway indicating the approach of Nanny and Coran.

As they walk into the room, Hunk and Pidge stand up to face them. "Hi Nanny. Hi Coran. Keith's still sleeping. We're waiting for him to wake up again. Lance finally convinced the Princess to go to her room for a nap." Pidge quickly brought them up to date.

"About time my baby started taking care of herself again. I know she is grateful that the captain saved her, but I don't know why she had to stay cooped up in here for so long." Nanny twists her apron up in her hands and sits down heavily in the chair that Pidge had been sitting in moments earlier.

"Now Nanny, we discussed this on the way here. This isn't the time or place for that conversation. Right now we are here to visit Keith and see what we can do to speed his recovery. Remember, he was willing to give his life to keep the Princess from harm." Coran sinks into one of the vacant chairs near the bed.

A short while later Lance rejoins the group. "Nanny you will be pleased to know that Allura has been fed and is napping in her room. Though I did promise to wake her up when Keith gets up again."

They make quiet small talk for a while as Keith sleeps. An hour or so later, the captain starts to move around and make small groaning sounds. This goes on for a minute or two before his eyes flutter open and he looks around the room searchingly.

"I'll go get her." Lance gets to his feet and slips out of the room to retrieve the princess. Just before he leaves, he turns back to Keith and gives him a quick wink.

Keith smiles and relaxes back against the pillows. "Hey guys. Didja miss me?" He grins and tries not to laugh.

"Did we ever Skipper! Lance has been doing his best to cover for you, but well, it's just not the same withoutcha!" Pidge's smile reaches from ear to ear.

"Yeah Cap, it's not the same without ya! We've all been worried, especially the Princess."

Smiling back at Hunk, Keith reassures the big man. "So I've heard."

"Thank you for keeping Allura safe, Keith. Arus is once again in your debt, young man. How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, sore, tired… but mostly incredibly lucky, Coran..." A chuckle tries to escape the captain's lips, but he bites it back in an effort to ward off the pain it would cause.

"But what was she doing out there in the first place? The woods in the middle of the night is no place for a princess! She should have been safe in her bed!"

"Nanny, enough. It's not Keith's fault I was out there. Instead you should be thankful that he was able to save me. Keith, you never did tell me what you were doing watching out the window in the middle of the night anyway."

"Well, Princess, I couldn't sleep. I was still trying to figure out what caused the malfunction in Black that resulted in your accident. Pidge, did you ever figure out what happened there?"

"Hunk and I think it was a loose wire in the control panel. It must have started coming undone during one of our last battles and was just slowly getting worse. That's why it didn't cause you any problems earlier that day. We've replaced it and now just need to test it out."

"Good job. As soon as I get outta here, I'll put Black through his paces and see how he handles."

"Maybe I should do that while you're recuperating Keith." Allura smiles at him from the doorway where she stands with Lance. She starts to walk to the bed when Lance's hand on her shoulder stops her. He steps up behind her and whispers, "Nanny and Coran…" and then strides past her to go take her seat on the side of Keith's bed before she can.

"You gave us all a good scare there Fearless Leader. How about turning down your flair for the dramatic a bit? Saving the princess and getting wounded is one thing, but can you try to keep the injuries from being so life threatening?" Everyone starts laughing and Keith can't keep himself from joining them. As his chuckle quickly turns to a groan, Allura rushes to his side and takes his hand.

Hunk slips out and grabs Doctor Gorma to attend to Keith's discomfort. When he enters the room and sees the crowd in there, his first action is to order everyone out. After satisfying himself that his patient hasn't done any further harm to himself, he administers some more pain medication and orders Keith to go back to sleep.

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Turning to the crowd in the hallway, Doctor Gorma addresses them all. "You're going to have to take turns visiting him. No more than two at a time for a while. He's getting overtaxed and that's going to delay his recovery."

They all mumble apologies and promise to be more circumspect in their visitation schedule.

"It's ok. I know you were all just so excited to see him awake again. But he needs to rest now so that his body can heal itself. I gave him a sedative with his pain medications this time because I want him to sleep for a while. Visiting hours can resume in four hours. Only medically necessary personnel are allowed in until then. Got it?" He pins them each individually with his stare, saving Allura for last. "And as for you, Princess. I want you to sleep for the next four hours too. Do I need to give you a sedative as well or can you handle it on your own? You need a break from watching over him. I know you took a nap after lunch, but it wasn't enough to make up for all the sleep you've missed so far." He doesn't mention that the sleep she has been getting was done slumped over Keith's bed.

"Yes doctor," she answers contritely, thankful that he didn't say anything about her recent sleeping arrangements in front of Nanny and Coran. She knows that conversation is coming and that she won't be able to prevent it for long, but she needs a little more time for Keith to heal enough to be included.

"C'mon Princess, I'll walk you to your room." Lance offers his elbow to Allura. She smiles and grabs on. They walk off down the hallway. When he is sure they are out of earshot of the rest of the group, he leans over and says quietly to her, "It'll be ok. You know how quickly he heals. You'll be able to get everything out in the open soon. We all love you both and want to see you together and happy. Just let me know if there's anything Hunk, Pidge, or I can do for you guys in the meantime, OK?" They arrive at her door as he finishes and he keys it open for her.

Allura turns and hugs Lance, whispering a quick "Thank you" into his ear. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and then turns and walks into her room.

"Princess?"

"Yes Lance?" She turns to face him.

"Need help getting ready for bed?" He laughs and ducks the pillow that comes flying out of her room. "Sleep well, Allura." He says softly as he picks up the pillow and takes it to the hospital wing to give to Keith.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: WEP owns everything except the voices in my head... Oh and Marcus - I made him up myself...

* * *

When Lance strolls back into the hospital wing, pillow under his arm, he is greeted by a guard at Keith's door. "Hey what's this all about?"

"Doctor Gorma didn't trust you, or the rest of the force for that matter, to follow his orders about visiting hours being over for a while. He stationed me here to make sure only medical staff has access to Keith's room until dinner. So, what can I do for you Lance? I know you're not here to see Keith outside of approved visiting hours…"

Lance smirks at the guard and lets out a soft chuckle. "Alright Marcus, you got me. But it's not what you think. I just wanted to give Keith this pillow, y'know comforts of home and all…"

Marcus raises an eyebrow at Lance. "Comforts of home, huh? So… are you trying to tell me that the Commander keeps pink pillows in his quarters?"

"Umm… Well… No… I got this from the Princess for him. I thought it might soothe him a bit. But if you want to call her and tell her that he can't accept her gift…" Lance shrugs and turns to walk away.

"OK, OK. Give it to me and I'll make sure that the next person that goes in brings it to him. Will that work for you?"

"That works perfectly! Thanks Marcus!" He tosses the pillow to the guard and turns to leave the medical bay with a big grin on his face.

* * *

A few hours later, Lance stands outside Allura's room and looks at his watch. It's been three hours and fifty minutes since the doctor declared his four hour ban on visitors. Lance starts counting down to himself quietly, "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Hi Princess! Ready to go visit Keith again?"

Allura freezes in her doorway and looks at Lance in shock. "How? Where? What? Lance, have you been standing out there this whole time?"

"Nope, first I took your offering and left it for Keith. Then I spent some time at Control, followed by a quick workout and shower. After all that I came back here to escort you to Keith's bedside. And it looks like I was right on time too."

"Am I that predictable?" Her mouth forms into a slanted frown and she looks up at him questioningly.

"Only when it comes to the Captain, Princess, only when it comes to the Captain." She sighs and he puts his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Heh, it's ok though. Actually, it's kinda cute to watch you doting on him without realizing what you are doing. Normally he's the predictable one about this kind of thing."

She turns to look at him, a frown on her face. "What do you mean, Lance? What kind of things?"

He sighs and turns to her, his eyebrow raised. "You two really are meant for each other, y'know that Princess? You've both been mooning over each other when you think no one is paying attention for quite some time now and somehow neither of you realizes that the other is doing it. Do you really think it's a coincidence that he *always* seems to know when you need rescuing? Nevermind that he always knows where you are when you're in trouble. Any idea how many all-nighters he's pulled because he's worried for your safety or that you were going do something goofy like try to give yourself up to Lotor? Trust me; he hasn't been doing all that just because it's his duty. If it was only a job, he'd delegate some of it to the rest of us and he'd get a lot more sleep."

"But… I never realized… I thought… I mean… I always just assumed he was bad at assigning responsibilities to others, you know the control freak in him… How long as he felt like this about me?"

"Allura, shouldn't you be having this talk with him?" He gives her a lopsided grin and sighs, "Let's just say, I'm pretty sure he's never trusted anyone else with your safety… Not since we got here… Just think about it. What happens every time Lotor or anyone else challenges us or threatens to kidnap you? Does he even give anyone else a chance to react before he's off halfcocked?" He raises his eyebrow at her again and shrugs. "Those are the only times I ever see him completely shed his calm, cool, commander persona."

She looks at him thoughtfully, taking in his words. "I never realized… I never noticed that he only reacted like that when it concerned me…" Her voice grows softer as the words slip out.

"To be honest, I don't think he realizes that he does it either. I'd be willing to bet that he thinks he's kept it hidden all this time. And you, my dear princess, are no better. We've all seen you make those goo-goo eyes at him when you think no one is looking."

"I do NO such thing, Lance!"

The Red Lion pilot laughs for a second before getting himself under control again. "Oh really? Did you know that when his lion takes a hit in combat, you're the first one to look for him to get back up? And whether you realize it or not, he's always the first one you call for when you get in trouble in battle. It's like you told me the other day, he's the one you expect to be there for you. It's ok, the rest of us aren't offended. We've just been waiting for one of the two of you to do something about it. We figured he was close when he gave you control of Black Lion the other day at practice. After you wiped out, he just about lost it. We all know he's fast, but I've never seen him move as fast as he did when he couldn't get an answer from you after you crashed. He was on the ground and had you back in Blue with him before the rest of us could even react. And from what I heard, they had a harder time prying him off you when he brought you in, than they did getting you off of him later that night."

"I don't know what to say, Lance."

"Don't say anything to me. Figure out how the two of you are going to get Nanny and Coran to accept this. You know how strongly they feel about you marrying a prince."

They arrive at the hospital wing and see that Keith's door is open, but Marcus is still on guard duty outside it. "Hey Marcus, Keith up for some visitors now?"

"Sure, Lance. Go on in."

Walking into the room Allura looks to the bed and sees that Keith has the pillow she had thrown at Lance earlier and is holding it to his chest. His eyes are closed, but she can't tell if he is asleep or not. She sits beside him on the bed. He opens his eyes and smiles at her. She smiles back and reaches up to stroke his cheek. "How're you feeling?" She asks, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Better now." He catches the hand on his face, brings it to his lips, and places a kiss on it.

Lance suddenly feels like he's intruding on a private moment, so he quietly slips out before they notice him, gently closing the door behind him. He smiles as the guard turns to him in surprise. "You just went in, Lance. You annoy him enough to get tossed out already? That must be some kind of record."

"Heh, nothing like that Marcus. I just think those two need a few minutes alone. If you want to take a coffee break or something, I can cover for you. I promise not to let anyone else in."

"Thanks, Lance. I could stand a few minutes with a different view, if you really don't mind."

"Nah, take your time." Lance leans back with one foot back against the wall and put his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Allura pulls her hand back from the captain's mouth and leans down to replace it with her lips. They kiss, oblivious to their surroundings, aware only of each other and the feelings that they have both been trying to fight for so long. When they finally break apart, Keith looks up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I could get used to waking up like that," he whispers to her huskily as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles back at him and blushes.

"Keith, we should think about how we are going to convince Nanny and Coran to go along with this…"

"Well… I don't think that Coran is going to be the problem. I think that he already suspects that I protect you out of more than mere duty. It's Nanny I'm afraid of." He gives her a sheepish grin at that admission.

Allura giggles, "Imagine, Captain of the Voltron Force, a man who fights Zarkon, Lotor, Haggar, and Robeasts without a moment's hesitation, is afraid of a simple governess…"

"Hey, don't make me laugh! It hurts too much and I don't want the doc to keep dosing me up on pain meds. I'm pretty sure he's adding something else to 'em and I'm tired of sleeping."

"Sorry. Then let's think about the problem at hand. Lance, do you have any suggestions on how to… Hey where did he go? He was with me when I got here…" Allura looks around the room trying to figure out where her escort escaped to. "Oh well, maybe he decided we needed some privacy. He's been really sweet since you got hurt. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without him."

Keith smiles and reaches up to caress her cheek. "I'm glad. He's a really great friend. So how do you propose we handle Nanny?"

"Well maybe we need to divide and conquer. Get Coran on our side and have him take care of Nanny." She purses her lips and taps them with her index finger. After a few seconds she snaps her fingers and smiles. "So how do you feel about using the doctor's orders to our advantage?"

Keith looks at her in confusion not knowing what orders she could be referring to. "What orders?"

"Oh that's right; he told all of us out in the hallway. He's limited your visitors to no more than two at a time. Maybe we can use that to get Coran in here alone to talk to him and see if we can get him to handle Nanny. Do you think you feel up to it or do you want to wait a few days until you feel stronger?"

"I think we should just get it over with since I don't think I can go back to the way things were before. Not even just when they are in the room." He looks into her eyes, willing her to see the things he isn't able to put into words yet.

She smiles at him and gives him another quick kiss. "Ok then I will go ask Marcus to send Coran in." Allura stands up and walks to the door, opening it slowly. She pokes her head out and is surprised to see Lance lounging against the wall. "Lance, there you are. What are you doing out here?"

"Not being a third wheel..." He smirks and winks at her. "How's he doing?" He jerks his head back in the direction of Keith's room.

"Complaining about being on forced bed rest and he's suspicious that the doctor is adding something to his pain meds to make him sleep. So, pretty much back to his old self." She giggles.

"Good, so what are you doing out here then, Princess?" He gives her a knowing lopsided grin and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Well I was going to have Marcus ask Coran to come in here. We decided it was time to get this over with and that we would use the visitor limit to divide and conquer. If we're lucky we can turn Coran into an ally against Nanny."

Lance laughs in response. "That sounds like a pretty good plan actually. When Marcus gets back, I'll send him to get Coran for you. Now get back in there before Keith tries to get out of bed and come looking for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Once again this is dedicated to everyone on KAEX for their continued encouragement and to all those who have been providing reviews and feedback. You are the ones who make me find time to write even on days that I don't think I will be able to.

Disclaimer - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head... And Marcus... And the pink pillow... Pretty much everything else is theirs...

* * *

Coran is sitting at the console in the control room monitoring sensor activity in Arus's airspace when Marcus finds him.

"Excuse me, Coran?"

"Yes Marcus? Can I help you with something?"

"Lance asked me to have you come back to the hospital wing. He said that Keith and the Princess wanted to see you about something."

"Very well. Tell them I will be there shortly." Coran raises his hand to his mustache as he tries to figure out what they could be summoning him for. His first thought is that the commander had some sort of relapse or medical setback, but if that was the case Lance would most likely have come in person instead of sending Marcus and the request wouldn't have been from Keith and Allura. Dismissing that thought, he wonders if they want to discuss having Sven come from Pollux to fill in on the team until Keith is medically cleared to resume his Lion duties. He discounts that idea as well since they would likely just contact Sven directly or have directed Marcus to ask him to make the request on their behalf. A trip to the hospital wing wouldn't be necessary. Suddenly Coran remembers a conversation that he had with Keith the prior week.

* * *

The two men were in the observation lounge one evening discussing the dangers that Zarkon continued to pose to both the planet and the princess. Keith was pacing in front of the windows. His posture that of a caged animal, never completely turning away from the view outside. Coran sat watching him from the sofa.

"You won't see him when he attacks, Keith. He's too clever. It frightens me that he might have devised a means of destroying Voltron."

Keith turns to him, but remains silent, the only sound coming from his booted feet as they continue their journey from one end of the room to the other.

The aging advisor continues, "It's possible. We can deal with the known. But Zarkon is aided by the twisted magic of that witch Haggar. And her devices are unknown. Has it occurred to you what life would be like for Allura if she fell into Lotor's hands?"

The captain's face drains of all color and his fists clench at his sides. It is painfully obvious to anyone looking that he is well aware of the threat Doom poses as his pacing increases speed.

"You know I could create a reason for her having to leave Arus."

Keith finally stops pacing and looks Coran straight in the eyes. "She'd see right through it. We have to count on vigilance. The minute we detect Zarkon's course of action, we'll move with the total might of Voltron! He'll run. And don't worry about Allura…" The force and volume of the commander's voice fades as he finishes his thought.

"You're more concerned about her than I am, right?"

"Yeah, and I promise you this. The ONLY way that he'll get her, is over my cold, dead body!" There is a look of fierce determination on the young man's face that reinforces the strength of his pledge.

"This isn't just the captain tasked with her protection speaking, is it?" Coran searches Keith's face for confirmation of his suspicions.

Keith clenches his jaw, his breathing heavy, and turns back to the window without saying another word.

* * *

Coran sighs as he realizes that Keith came as close as he could to admitting his feelings for Allura that night. Adding that to the princess's behavior since his injury, and Coran is sure that he knows what his summons is meant to discuss. Getting up, he starts heading to the medical wing. Feeling unprepared to handle this situation just yet, he makes a detour to the catacombs beneath the castle.

Entering King Alfor's tomb, Coran approaches the king's crypt, kneels, and clasps his hands in prayer. "King Alfor, my old friend, I find myself in need of your counsel this night. As I am sure you are aware, your daughter has turned away every prince that we have presented to her as a suitor. Instead she seems to have developed an *attachment* to the captain of the Voltron Force. Keith appears to feel the same way for her, but he is not of noble birth. His lack of pedigree notwithstanding, they otherwise appear to be a good match and I cannot image anyone else seeing to her protection, needs, or happiness more completely than he would. He has shown on many occasions that he would unthinkingly put his life at risk to save hers. Please, Your Majesty, help me determine what to do about this."

As he grows quiet, a ghostly apparition appears before him. "Coran… My daughter's heart is pure, as is Keith's. Love is their only motivation in pursuing this path. He is a valiant champion and strong leader. His devotion to our world is surpassed only by his devotion to my daughter. Would it be wrong to deny what the heart wants so completely? If she were not royalty, but merely your own daughter, would you approve of the union? Look to your own heart for the answer."

As the ghost of King Alfor fades away, Coran stands up and begins walking back to the hospital wing already sure of what they wish to discuss and how he will deal with it.

* * *

As he walks into the room, the first thing that Coran notices is that the captain has one of Allura's pink throw pillows nestled behind his head. Stepping in further, he sees that the princess is seated on the bed by Keith's hip. She is holding his hand as they smile and speak quietly. Clearing his throat the royal advisor approaches the bed and takes a seat facing them. Raising his eyebrow at the intimacy of the scene before him, his suspicions are confirmed. "Marcus said that you both had something you wished to discuss with me?"

Coran notices that the princess and the captain exchange glances before Allura hesitantly speaks. Her grip on Keith's hand tightens as she takes a deep breath, composing herself. "Coran, I know that you and Nanny always want what's best for me and I know that you both think that means I need to marry a prince, but… Well… have you ever thought about what *I* want? What would make *me* happy? I've met all the princes that you have paraded through here but not one of them was interested in my feelings or happiness. They were all interested in what political advantages they could gain, getting their hands on Voltron, and what our planet could offer as benefit to them. Not one of them ever spoke to me as a person. I can't bear the thought of spending the rest of my life in that kind of relationship." Her voice breaks and she shakes her head in an attempt to compose herself. Her eyes close as she tries to hold back the tears that have been forming and threatening to spill out.

"Princess, you know that royalty typically marries royalty. That is the way things work. What exactly are you trying to say?" He already knows that there are feelings between the two young people before him but waits for them to broach the subject directly.

"But why should someone's parentage be a factor in who they marry? Shouldn't I get the opportunity to find someone who loves me, who cherishes me, who would do anything to make me happy? Someone I could feel the same way about? No matter who they were born to or where they were raised?" She looks at Keith who squeezes her hand with one of his and gently rubs her arm with his other.

"Perhaps, that should be considered. Is there a reason we are speaking about this here and now?" He realizes that they will need a little more coaxing to finally admit things aloud.

"Well, with Keith's recent injury, I've realized that he means more to me than anyone... "

"I see. Keith, what do you have to say about this?"

"Coran, I know I don't have a royal heritage or any sort of pedigree, or really anything to offer the crown. But I care for Allura very much. As you know I would do anything I could to protect her, keep her safe, and make her happy. There nothing I wouldn't do if it brought a smile to her face. I'd give my life for her and her people."

"I don't think anyone could doubt or question your dedication to her safety. After all it's the reason we are currently sitting in this hospital room, is it not? I have no reservations that you would move the heavens themselves to keep her safe."

"Then you would be alright with us beginning a relationship that was more than just friendly in nature?"

"Under the circumstances and based on your actions since your arrival, I think you have shown a nobility of spirit that rivals any born to a royal house. You have repeatedly shown your dedication to protecting the princess and her world. There is no question that you would continue to serve Arus selflessly. The people adore you and view you as a hero. While unorthodox, such a suitor could be acceptable under certain provisions of Arusian law. There have been precedents set long ago that would allow it. And I know you would take care of our precious Allura as no other would."

"Coran, does that mean that we have your blessing to be together?" Allura wrings her hands as she looks at her advisor hopefully.

"Yes, but you will have to maintain a certain level of decorum in public. After all, you are not merely teenagers playing at games of love." He looks them each in the eye to make sure that his meaning is clear.

Allura jumps up from the bed and grabs Coran in a fierce embrace. "Oh thank you Coran!" She releases him and sits back down next to Keith. Biting her lower lip she takes another deep breath. "There is one more thing… Will you help us get Nanny to go along with this too? I really don't think she's going to accept this quietly…"

Coran chuckles softly. "No, she will most definitely require some convincing. Although I am sure that she has already come to her own conclusions over the last few days, much as I did. I will speak with her after dinner. Princess will you be joining us in the dining room tonight?"

"If it's all the same to you Coran, I'd rather just stay here with Keith."

"Of course. I will make sure that something is sent over for you both. If you will excuse me." He stands and exits the room.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Allura heaves a sigh of relief and smiles at Keith.

"Yeah well, we knew he would be the easier one. Hopefully he can help convince Nanny."

Just then Lance pokes his head into the room. "I didn't hear any screaming, so I am assuming Coran took the news fairly well."

Allura giggles and Keith bites his lip to keep from laughing. "C'mon in, Lance."

"You two look pretty happy. I'm guessing that everything went according to plan."

"More or less. He didn't go out of his way to make it easy, but he seemed open and accepting when it came down to it and didn't fight us. He's even agreed to talk to Nanny for us. You can understand why I'd be afraid to talk to her without him on our side…" Keith gives Lance a knowing look.

"Of course. Can't have a hooligan trying to tarnish the princess. Even if that same hooligan is the one who always rushes in to protect her from every threat that surfaces." Lance smirks and snickers.

"Heh, yeah… Though I wonder how she even thinks that princes are worthy of her Allura…"

"Hello, I'm right here… And I'm not her property to dispose of as she sees fit. I *am* my own person. Though I don't really look forward to reminding her of that… Again… Or hearing about how you ruffians are corrupting me." Allura frowns at the thought of what they still face.

"Well, let's concentrate on the positives so far. We have each other and we have Coran on our side. We'll deal with Nanny later. Now, how about a smile Princess?" Keith looks to Allura and raises his eyes hopefully.

She responds by smirking at him and leaning down to kiss his nose. "Thatta girl!"

Lance chuckles as once again Keith's stomach does an impersonation of Black Lion. "OK, OK. I get the hint. Be right back with dinner for two."

Allura giggles as he leaves and then stands up from the bed. "Hey where're you going Princess?" Keith looks crestfallen to be in his bed alone.

"Nowhere, just looking for the control to raise the top of the bed. I have a feeling feeding you will be easier if I can get you sitting up and somehow I don't think your abs are quite up to doing the work themselves yet." Finally finding the button she was looking for she presses it and the bed slowly bends into an upright reclined position. "Does that feel ok?"

Keith smiles and nods at her then pats the bed on his right side. "Come back. I'm getting' lonely." He pouts at her and is rewarded with a laugh as she sits back down. He reaches up and pulls her to him burying his nose and cheek in her hair.

"Careful, I don't want to hurt you." She moves closer to the edge of the bed so that she is barely touching him.

"Nah, that side isn't so bad. It's the left shoulder and my gut that are the problem. My right side hardly hurts in comparison. Besides it's worth it to finally get to hold you."

A mischievous look flashes in the princess's blue eyes as she straddles him and bends down to plant a kiss on his mouth. His right arm wraps around her waist, holding her close while his left tangles itself in her hair. Her hands caress his cheeks and jaw as they pour all the pent up emotions from their hearts into the kiss. Neither of them notices when Lance returns and quietly places a tray of food on the bedside table before slipping out again, closing the door gently behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Part one of "Hurricane Nanny" vs KA... Will Coran be able to sway her into acceptance? There is of course some KA (duh), and this time Keith and Lance will get to have a little heart-to-heart.

Thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews and encouraging words.

As always - WEP owns everything except the voices in my head... Oh and the pink pillow...

* * *

"Ach, the captain is awake and still the Princess doesn't come to dinner. She should be here eating at the table, not sitting in a hospital room eating from a tray. I don't know what has gotten into that girl!"

"Now, Nanny, you know that she has been worried about Keith and doesn't want him to have to eat alone." Coran says in an attempt to diffuse the upcoming confrontation with the governess before it starts.

"Yes, but Lance comes to get the food for her. He could stay with Keith and let Princess Allura eat properly in the dining room as befits her station. Why can't one of the boys keep him company instead?"

Coran looks around the table, aware of the uncomfortable looks on the faces of the three Voltron Force members in attendance. "Nanny, really now. This is not the time or the place for this discussion. After dinner is over, please meet me in my study and we can address your concerns privately."

"Very well."

An awkward silence sets the mood for the rest of the meal. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk eat quickly before excusing themselves from the room.

* * *

Leaving the dining room, Lance decides to head back to Keith's hospital room to see if Keith and Allura have finished eating. When he arrives, he finds that the door is still closed, so he knocks quietly to make sure not to interrupt anything. After a couple of seconds, the door opens and Allura smiles at him. "Hi Lance, c'mon in."

"I just wanted to see if you guys were done with dinner yet… Or if you'd even started for that matter…" He smirks at the princess. "Neither one of you seemed all that hungry when I brought the tray in. Well at least not for food that is..." He chuckles quietly. "It's a good thing you have a room already…"

Allura blushes bright red and refuses to meet his gaze. Keith just throws the princess's pink pillow at Lance.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Keith, but your aim is off." Lance smirks as he hands the pillow to Keith who tucks it back behind his head. Lance pulls two chairs up next to Keith's bed and turns them to face each other. Plopping down into one, he puts his feet up on the other, crossing his legs at the ankles. "You two are going to need to have that conversation with Nanny sooner rather than later. She's really not happy that you didn't come to dinner, Princess. She started in on Coran about it. He tried to diffuse her but she just wasn't going for it. She made it quite clear that there was no reason that you had to be the one to keep our captain here company. If it was up to her, Pidge, Hunk, and I would be eating with Keith and you would be in the dining room eating with Coran as befits your station."

"I'm so sorry, Lance. Did she really make dinner that unpleasant for everyone?" Allura looks at him with concern.

"Well there wasn't a lot of lively conversation once Coran made it clear that he wasn't going to allow the discussion of who would eat where to continue. They are supposed to be meeting in his study this evening to broach the subject in private. We just ate quickly and got the heck out of Dodge." He shrugs and makes a resigned face. "It certainly wasn't a friendly and inviting place to eat, but I've survived worse."

"Hopefully Coran can talk some sense into her and then we can invite her here tomorrow morning. I don't think I'm up to facing Hurricane Nanny tonight though. That might be too much for my first day awake…" Keith gives Lance an apologetic half smile. "Heck, now that I've eaten, I'm starting to feel tired again." A yawn escapes his lips.

Allura, seated on the bed facing her captain, reaches down and caresses his cheek. "Want us to leave you for a while so you can get some rest?"

"Not yet. I like having you here keeping me company." He smiles and closes his eyes. "Stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. Now that I found my way into your arms, I'm in no hurry to be anywhere else." She smiles down at him fondly.

Without opening his eyes, Keith reaches out and gently pulls her down against his right shoulder.

"Should I be leaving?" Lance asks quietly.

"There's no reason you have to leave unless you want to. I just plan to lie here and rest." Keith settles his head into the pink throw pillow and hugs the princess as his breathing relaxes into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep.

* * *

Nanny walks up to Coran's study, knocks quietly, and opens the door. "You wished to see me, Coran?"

"Yes, Nanny. There are a few things that I would like to discuss with you. First, the Voltron Force has been here for a while now and they have proven their dedication to Princess Allura as well as the Arusian people. I believe they have more than earned our trust and respect. I would hope that you could show them a little more courtesy. You made them quite uncomfortable at dinner tonight when you implied that they had less right to eat in the dining room than the princess. They have shown that they are neither the ruffians nor the hooligans that you initially thought they were."

Sitting in a chair facing Coran, Nanny's face begins to grow pale and her lips compress into a thin line. "Are you seriously trying to imply that they are equals to the princess? Coran, no matter how qualified or accomplished they are at defending the planet, or the princess, they are not of her station and never could be. They are not of royal blood!"

"Nanny, Allura herself has made it very clear that she views them as her friends and equals. Thus she treats them with respect just as she expects us to. And you may have noticed that they treat her as an equal as well. They have become her friends and make her happy. Without them, she would have no one her own age with which to interact. They are good boys, Nanny; otherwise the Lions would not have accepted them. You do remember what happened when that evil Prince Bokar attempted to steal the Blue Lion don't you?"

"Ach, but Coran, can she not find more appropriate friends? These boys are commoners. They take her swimming wearing next to nothing and put her in danger in that Blue Lion. They tell her that she can and should do the things that are better done by strapping young men! Hand to hand combat indeed!"

Coran sighs. "I understand your concerns, Nanny, but please be rational about this. There are so few people her age of royal heritage for her to make friends with. These young men have proven themselves worthy and it is about time we treated them properly. They have saved all of us many times over, the least we can do is show them some respect in return. If they can be trusted to keep us safe, shouldn't we be able to trust them around the princess?"

"Very well, Coran. I will consider what you have said. Was that all you wanted to discuss?" Nanny is clearly not happy with the adviser's request and her posture makes it clear that she is ready to leave before he can further insult her sensibilities.

"Well, no actually… The other thing I wanted to bring up is of a more *delicate* nature. As I am sure you are aware, Allura has not shown the slightest bit of interest in any of the princes that we have managed to find and present to her."

"Yes and a shame too, some of them appeared to be very nice gentlemen." Nanny shakes her head sadly.

"Be that as it may, Nanny, but she did not feel comfortable with any of them. Now recently I have become aware that there is someone she does seem to have developed feelings for and it appears to be mutual." He steeples his fingers before his face, watching Nanny's expression carefully.

"Well I don't know about that, but I have noticed that she has spent entirely too much time in the hospital wing with the injured commander over the past few days." Nanny crosses her arms over her chest.

"Now Nanny, we have discussed this before. He nearly died saving her. And this isn't the first time he has been injured rescuing her. While it is part of his duty to keep her safe, I do not believe that he does so merely because he is obligated to. Keith is truly dedicated to Allura's safety and happiness. You saw how distraught he was when he brought her back after her accident the other day. I do not believe there is anything he wouldn't do if she asked it of him."

"He should be devoted to her. It is his place as captain of her defense force."

Coran closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Nanny, his devotion goes beyond that. You've seen how personally he takes threats to her. We need to face the facts that he has developed feelings of affection towards her. And as evidenced by her reaction to his recent injury, she returns those feelings for him. I visited King Alfor's tomb earlier and he seems open to a union between them." He looks at Nanny waiting for his words to register.

"WHAT? The princess with a commoner! Never! It is unheard of and just not done in proper society!"

"You know that isn't true. There have been precedents set in history where the royal house has chosen to bond with someone without royal lineage. King Alfor himself believes Keith to be worthy of his daughter, and having come to know the captain, I agree with him. Would you at least be willing to spend some time speaking with them tomorrow and observing them together? I think you will be surprised at the strength and depth of the feelings that they seem to have developed."

"Ach, what is the world coming to? My baby with a commoner? It's uncivilized!"

"Nanny, don't you think that the princess has earned the right to be happy? She's lived her life facing war, the razing of her planet, and the loss of her parents. Would you also burden her by forcing her to choose a loveless marriage as well?"

"But there are rules. There are traditions. What about the princess's duty to her people?"

"Nanny, maybe it is time to build new traditions. I believe that her people would rather have a happy princess, than one who merely follows tradition blindly. And don't forget, Keith has earned a spot in the hearts of the Arusian people as well. He is almost as beloved as she is. Seeing her happy and taking steps towards building her own future will help give our citizens a sense of hope as well."

"But…" Nanny stops speaking when she sees the stern look on Coran's face.

"As much as she would like your approval, I do not think that your refusal to provide it will stop her from acting on her feelings for Keith."

Nanny huffs in response. "Fine, I will go with you to see them tomorrow, but I make no promises about allowing such behavior to be encouraged between them."

"That is all I can ask Nanny. Thank you."

* * *

Lying slouched down in one chair, his feet up on the other, Lance catches himself beginning to doze off. He looks over at the princess as she lays nestled into Keith's shoulder. Her face is against his neck, her arm draped across his collarbone with her hand resting on the pillow above his left shoulder, her fingers lost in his hair. Her breathing is steady, slow and regular. "Princess, are you still awake?" Lance whispers to her. When he doesn't get a response he chuckles quietly to himself and shakes his head. Standing up, he finds the extra blanket that he had brought in the day before and drapes it over her sleeping form. As he does so, he notices that Keith's arms are gently wrapped around her waist, his fingers interlocked on her hip. Smiling, he bends down and kisses Allura's temple. "Sleep well, guys."

As he turns to leave the room, he is surprised to hear Keith's voice respond to him quietly. "Thanks for supporting her through the last few days, Lance. I really appreciate it."

He turns around in the doorway shrugging. "Sure thing, Keith, you know I'll always be here for either of you. But, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was. Well, dozing more. It's hard to stay asleep. When I move at all it hurts and I wake up."

"You're still in too much pain to stay asleep? Want me to ask the nurse to bring you something?"

"Not yet, I'm just enjoying the moment." He looks down at the princess sleeping in his arms and a warm smile forms on his lips. "Never thought I'd ever be able to do this with her."

"Well, you do still have to deal with Nanny and convince her about this, so you're not out of the woods yet."

"Yeah, though both Coran and King Alfor have given their OK on this, so either Nanny will come around or she won't. I don't think that Allura… or I… will give up on this based on Nanny's approval or lack thereof. It's taken too much to get here…"

Lance snickers at his commanding officer. "Yeah, you only had to nearly get yourself killed for it to happen."

"C'mon Lance, I've been injured protecting her before. Was this time that much worse?" He searches his second's face for the answer.

"Yeah, it was Keith. When we first got you in here, we weren't sure you were going to make it this time. You looked like hell, heck you looked worse than hell… Allura was beside herself, she didn't eat unless I threatened her. She only slept when she literally passed out against the side of your bed. If you hadn't made it, I think she would have just shut down. I don't think she would have been consolable." He shakes his head slowly. "The only thing that kept her going was the hope that you would wake up again. I wasn't kidding when I said that she wouldn't leave your side. She spent three days in here crying, holding your hand, and murmuring to you. I've never seen her like that, and to be honest I never, ever want to see her like that again."

"I had no idea… I thought she always just saw me as her friend and commanding officer. I refused to even let myself hope that she might ever feel something for me." He looks at the woman sleeping against him and tenderly kisses her forehead. Sighing contentedly, he turns his eyes back to the man sitting before him. "So how are you, Pidge, and Hunk holding up? I can't imagine that her accident and then my *ahem* near death experience…" Keith smirks at Lance before continuing. "have been easy on the three of you…"

"We're alright, glad that you are both still around and on the mend. I won't deny that there hasn't been a lot of adrenaline coursing through us recently. Though now that you're awake and improving, I think we're all going to experience an adrenaline crash soon. We should all get a good night's sleep tonight though. Starting to feel it myself now. I think my bed's callin' my name. Unlike your princess, *I* have no intention of sleeping here in a chair by your bedside captain. Need anything before I go?"

Keith frowns and sighs. "As much as I hate to say it, pain meds would be great right about now. Even if they lace them with sedatives."

Lance stands up and stretches. "You got it." He stifles a yawn and then points to the bedside table. "I left your communicator in there. Call me if you need anything. See ya in the morning." He walks to the door waving over his head at the man behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Well this is it - the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has come along on this journey with me. I hope you have enjoyed the ride! I know I did!

WEP owns everything Voltron. Bryan Adams owns all the song lyrics at the end.

* * *

Allura stretches languidly as she starts to wake up from a restful sleep. As she moves, she recognizes that she's not alone. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiles when she sees Keith's sleeping profile next to her. She remembers snuggling up with him as he fell asleep, and realizes that she must have nodded off herself. Moving deliberately, she sits up carefully, trying not to disturb him. Satisfied with her new position on the bed, she leans down and gently kisses his lips. She smiles feeling his arms wrap around her as he returns the kiss. When she finally leans back, he grins and sleepily opens his eyes. Huskily, he whispers to her, "Yeah, I could definitely get used to waking up like this…"

Allura giggles and beams at him, still amazed at the recent events that led to her spending the night next to him.

"You sleep alright, Princess?"

"Better than I have in quite a while. I felt incredibly safe and secure."

"Good. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I think I've always known that." She smiles and feels herself flush. "So how did you sleep Captain?"

"Better once the meds kicked in. But even when I couldn't sleep, I was happy just lying here holding you." He answers grinning at her.

"So… Do you think that Coran was likely to have gotten anywhere with Nanny yesterday? I'm not really looking forward to having that conversation today…"

Keith frowns at her, "Me neither. Maybe we should try to convince Doc Gorma to allow an extra visitor when she comes so we can invite an ally." He smirks and winks at the princess. "Oh, that reminds me," he says glancing down at his bare chest. "We should ask Lance to stop and get me a pajama shirt on his way with breakfast. Somehow I don't think that Nanny will *appreciate* my current state of undress. Even if it does make it easier for the med staff to check my wound and change my bandages." He gives her a wry smile.

Allura giggles and then pouts as she runs her fingers slowly and delicately along his right pectoral muscle. "You're probably right, but I kinda like having you dressed this way." She reluctantly takes her hand from his chest and sighs, her cheeks turning light pink.

She is rewarded by his quiet chuckle. "Tell you what, Princess. After she leaves, we can *discuss* my wardrobe again." He reaches up and pulls her in for a kiss, his thumb and finger holding her chin. Releasing her, he gestures toward the nightstand. "Lance said that he left my communicator in the drawer. We should try to catch him before he stops to get breakfast if we want him to make that detour."

Allura finds the unit and Lance answers right away. "Hey, Cap, everything ok? I'll be over with breakfast in about 15 minutes."

"Hey Lance, it's Allura. We need a favor on your way with breakfast."

"Sure Princess, whatcha need?"

"Can you stop at Keith's quarters on your way and grab a pajama top for him please? We don't want to start Nanny out on the wrong foot because he's not wearing one…"

Riotous laughter comes pealing out of the communicator's speaker. The princess rolls her eyes at the device in her hand. After a minute, mirth still evident in his voice, Lance is finally able to speak again. "Heh, yeah, I'll grab one on my way over." Snickering can still be heard as the connection is broken.

"Well, he certainly seemed to enjoy that." Keith can barely keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yeah, I think we made his day…" came the Princess's giggling rejoinder.

* * *

A short time later, the door opens and Lance walks in, shirt in one hand, tray in the other. He sets the food down and tosses the garment onto the bed still chuckling. "So, how'd you two sleep last night?" The Red Lion pilot waggles his eyebrows at his friends.

"Just fine, Lance." Allura rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm. He looks at her in shock as he reaches up to rub the injured spot. She shrugs and bats her eyelashes innocently at him. "I'm sure that would have been Keith's response, but he's not in any shape to hit you yet." Keith hides a snigger behind his hand as he watches from the bed.

Lance can't do anything except laugh and give her a hug. "Great, you're already finishing each other's thoughts… We're all in trouble." He snickers and shakes his head. "Seriously though, Keith, how're you feeling this morning?"

"Still stiff, but not *quite* as sore. Certainly not ready to do much."

"Wow, you actually asked for meds last night and are admitting that you aren't up to activity today. Who are you and what have you done with Keith? You must be in some intense pain, man. Are you going to be able to sit up to get that shirt on?"

"Allura will help me, won't ya Princess?"

"Of course"

"Yeah but I don't think she can hold you up and put the shirt on you at the same time. Let me help you before I go." He gently helps get Keith into a sitting position while Allura situates the top on him before carefully reclining him back. "Well I'm on duty in a few minutes, so I better get going. My commanding officer can be a bear if I'm late." He waves and saunters out of the room chuckling to himself.

Keith shakes his head at his retreating second in command, then buttons the front of his shirt while Allura adjusts the bed to a sitting position more suitable for breakfast. As they finish eating, there is a tentative knock on the open door.

The princess looks up and sees Nanny standing in the doorway. "Come in Nanny. We were just finishing up breakfast."

Nanny sits in one of the chairs near the bed. "Are you feeling better, Captain?"

"A little, thanks for askin'"

The governess takes in the sight of her charge sitting on the bedside of the injured commander with a raised brow and waits for them to bring up the reason for her visit. She doesn't have to wait long.

Allura, wringing her hands, looks at Nanny. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "I'm sure you are wondering why we wanted to see you…"

The older woman answers with a stern look and nods silently.

"Well, there is something we wanted to discuss with you in the hopes that you'll give us your blessing…"

"Go on…"

Keith reaches out taking one of Allura's hands in his and begins rubbing her palm with his thumb. She smiles at him and draws strength from his touch.

"Well… Umm… How can I explain this to you?" She pauses and tries to find the right words. "The last few days have made me realize something, Nanny."

"And what is that Princess?"

Allura sighs and looks down at her hand resting in Keith's. "Do you think that I deserve love?"

"Of course, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Because I don't think that I will find love if you limit my potential suitors to royal princes… Almost losing Keith made me realize just how much I have come to care about him and just how devastated I would be without him." She squeezes his hand and smiles at him with tears in her eyes.

"I see…"

Keith returns the princess's gaze and states quietly but firmly, "And I feel very strongly for you too Princess…"

"Unacceptable! He is not of a noble bloodline. It is out of the question!"

"Nanny, I really was hoping you'd understand, but if you can't find it within you to accept this, it won't make a difference." Allura's voice grows tight and cold.

"Princess, what are you saying?!"

Allura bites her lip as she holds back the tears glistening in her eyes. "If I have to choose between being with Keith or gaining your approval-"

"Don't you finish that sentence young lady!"

Keith reaches out and pulls Allura into his embrace as she loses control and begins sobbing. "Shhh…" He murmurs to her as he rubs her back gently. His dark eyes are filled with sadness and accusation as he looks over the princess's shoulder at the angry woman before his bed.

Nanny watches as the captain works on soothing the despondent woman in his arms and is taken aback as he is able to slowly calm her hysterics. She stands up without another word marching from the room, as her charge burrows further into Keith's embrace.

* * *

Coran looks up at the sound of pounding footsteps entering his study. Before he can react, he is cornered behind his desk by one of the angriest glowers he's ever been subjected to. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Nanny, calm down. How did *what* happen? What's wrong?"

"THEM!" She spits the word like an epitaph.

Understanding dawns in the royal adviser's eyes. "You've been to see Keith and the princess…"

"You were right! She was willing to choose him over following proper royal behavior!"

"I told you, they have developed a deep bond and King Alfor has already given his approval…"

Nanny sighs and shakes her head. "Ach, if the late King has approved, I have no choice, I will go back, but I don't have to like it. I don't know what her father is thinking!" She leaves the room muttering under her breath.

* * *

Keith finally manages to stop Allura's crying and lifts her chin with his finger. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. We'll work it all out. I promise." He searches her eyes, giving her a lopsided half smile. Leaning his head forward, he kisses her in an effort to chase some of the sadness from her. She eagerly returns the kiss, hungry for the comfort and love that she feels flowing through it. He reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair, cradling her head as he pours his heart into the embrace. Her hands reach down and begin undoing the buttons on his shirt causing him to gasp as she runs her nails lightly across his chest before she reaches up to ease the fabric over his shoulders. She helps him free his arms from the sleeves and then tosses the garment behind her. He ignores his instinct to stop her, knowing that his injury will prevent them from going any further. Reaching behind him, she explores the muscles of his back, simultaneously pulling him to her and pressing herself to him. She can't get close enough, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in his protective embrace. He feels her trying to get as close as physically possible almost as if she would burrow beneath his skin if she could. All the while her mouth never releases his, her need to join with him overwhelming.

As they desperately cling to one another, they don't notice Nanny reentering the room until they hear her scream. They immediately break apart, eyes wide in shock. "I came back to tell you that I spoke with Coran and was willing to support you, and this is what I FIND! RUFFIAN! HOOLIGAN!" She stabs her finger towards Keith with each insult. "How DARE you! You just wait for me to leave the room and attack her? And WHERE... IS... YOUR... SHIRT!?"

Allura grows pale. Her lips press into a thin, tight line; her eyes hardening as they catch her governess's glare. Her words come out as a barely controlled, strangled hiss. "*He* didn't do this. *He* is still weak and recovering. This was all *me*…"

Keith looks at Allura, concern on his face, not liking her stance or tone. "Allura… stop… calm down…" He has to stop this before it escalates into something she will never forgive herself for.

"No Keith, I'm a big girl. I can run a planet, protect it as pilot of the Blue Lion, and if I choose, I can be with you!" She feels something inside of her break as sobs overtake her again. "Why can't she just let me be happy?"

He pulls her back into his embrace, once again stroking her back and murmuring soothing sounds into her hair. "I know. I know. You can do anything. You're an amazing woman. It's ok… It'll all be ok… Shhhh… I'm here… I've got you…" He glares at Nanny as he attempts to lull the hysterical woman bawling in his arms yet again.

Nanny suddenly deflates and falls heavily into a chair. Her eyes lose their focus as she grasps what is going on before her, realizing how close she is to truly alienating her young charge for good. She begins speaking, her words barely audible. "Coran was right… even King Alfor saw what I refused to see… I'm so sorry Princess… I will resign if you want me to…"

Allura pushes back from Keith who releases her from his embrace. She wipes her eyes and nose with the back of her hand as she stands up to face her governess.

Nanny starts to comment reflexively about the undignified gesture she just witnessed, but bites it back. This isn't the time for etiquette. It's time to accept that her charge has grown into a fine young woman and has found someone who appreciates her for who she is. She has to undo what she has just done before the rift cannot be mended.

Allura reaches out and hugs Nanny. She speaks calmly and quietly. "I don't want you to leave, just trust and support me…" She looks back at Keith and smiles. "us…"

Nanny hugs her back, tears streaming down her face. "My baby is all grown up…"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Keith recovers from his injury and life in the castle returns to what passes for normalcy. The biggest change is the glow that seems to radiate from the princess and the Voltron captain encompassing all who encounter them.

* * *

Author's end notes: This story was inspired by 80s Lion Force episode #47 Summit Meeting. Originally it was meant to be a one off, stand alone story encompassing what is now chapter 2. Thanks to the support and encouragement found here and on KAEX, it took on a life of its own and became much, much more than originally intended. Additional inspiration was found in songs from the album _Room Service_ by Bryan Adams.

* * *

she got the brains - she got the looks  
she knows all the right people - reads all the right books  
she's got my name - she's got my number  
but what she sees in me - i sometimes wonder

shes a little too good for me  
she's gonna change me if i let her  
shes a little too good for me  
but i'm getting better

**She's a Little Too Good For Me - Bryan Adams 2004**

This song helped me to channel some of Nanny's feelings about Keith and Allura. After all she thinks her baby is too good for him...

* * *

i met a girl that talked in rhyme  
i met a girl who took her time  
i saw the ocean in her eyes  
i saw myself unrecognized

and all the stars up in the sky  
fell down like rain and made me cry  
i held the world right in my hands  
i held her close but i was...

i was only dreamin'  
i was only dreamin'  
visions in my head  
talkin in my sleep  
turning in my bed  
life was so complete

but I was only dreamin'

**I Was Only Dreamin' - Bryan Adams 2004**

This song helped me to envision Keith's coma dreams

* * *

ya were flying feels just like flying  
were such a long way up – from the ground  
just u and me flying so high n  
im never gonna come down

every time you turn around and wanna run oh come to me  
when every little dream comes undone oh dont worry

lets just make love all night  
lets just hold on so tight  
lets make it last for life  
i wont let you go

**Flying - Bryan Adams 2004**

you don't know what you got – until you lose it  
i can testify that that's the truth  
i had it all and didn't know how to use it  
i was so stupid – it was right before my eyes

i've been looking all my life  
waiting for the perfect time  
never knew that i would find it  
right back where i started from

**Right Back Where I Started From - Bryan Adams 2004**

ya you've always been the only one  
the only one to make me run  
anytime you call

let's not talk about the future  
let's not talk about the days gone past  
all this time - we've been runnin round in circles  
i can feel a change a comin'  
and i know we're gonna make it last  
from now on - we'll be goin somewhere slowly  
instead of going nowhere fast

**Nowhere Fast - Bryan Adams 2004**

These songs just helped me channel the KA love ;-)

Until next time!


End file.
